Recently, an autonomous movement system which allows a passenger to get on a called autonomous moving apparatus or an autonomous moving apparatus in a waiting state and designate a destination and which enables the passenger to be conveyed to the destination by autonomous travel has been considered as a new autonomous movement system using the autonomous moving apparatus.
Because the autonomous moving apparatus travels in a human living environment, the autonomous movement system needs to ensure the safety of the surroundings. Particularly, a wheel locking device using an electromagnetic brake is generally included, such that wheels can be prevented from being rotated when the autonomous moving apparatus stops on a sloping road.
However, if the wheel locking device is used, the autonomous moving apparatus cannot be easily moved. For this reason, it is not easy to tow and collect the autonomous moving apparatus or move the autonomous moving apparatus to a location where the autonomous moving apparatus does not disturb a passerby.
As an example of correspondence to the above problem, a wheel motor in which rotation of a motor is locked when a vehicle is stopped by a non-excitation actuating electromagnetic brake, but wheels becomes rotation free for the motor by separating a locking member such as a bolt to transmit the torque of the motor to the wheels and the vehicle can be moved using the wheels is disclosed in PTL 1. Further, technology described in PTL 2 transmits the torque from the motor to driving wheels through a worm gear. In addition, in the technology described in PTL 2, an in-pipe traveling vehicle in which the driving wheels are locked when the vehicle is stopped, but the driving wheels are floated from a ground surface by manipulation from the outside, rotatable driven wheels are connected to a ground, and the vehicle can be moved is disclosed.